The present invention relates to a ceramic coating material and a method of manufacturing the ceramic coating material.
As a ferroelectric film applied to semiconductor devices {ferroelectric memory (FeRAM), for example}, a ferroelectric film having a perovskite structure (PbZrTiO, for example) and a ferroelectric film having a layered perovskite structure (BiLaTiO, BiTiO, or SrBiTaO, for example) have been proposed.
As a method of forming such a ferroelectric film, a coating method using a sol-gel material or an MOD material has been known. The coating method has advantages in that the composition of the film is easily controlled and particles are not produced in comparison with a sputtering method.